LICENSE TO LOVE
by AKASIA CHEONSA
Summary: [YUNJAE] Jaejoong akan menikah? Bagaimana dengan Yunho yang sudah terlanjur mencintai lelaki cantik itu? GJ, TYPO, ANEH dll.


**LICENSE TO LOVE**

 **.**

 **Kembali ke YJ. Idenya ada buat YJ. So, hepi reading :) Thank's for** _ **littlecupcake noona**_ **I've got an idea! Thankyuu*bow*. Enjoy it.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Di sepanjang tepian sungai Han.

Kedai dan kios sudah ramai berjejer menyediakan beraneka macam kebutuhan dalam menyambut musim semi tahun ini.

Mulai dari pameran pakaian, hidangan kuliner, pernak pernik musim semi, hingga pedagang bunga turut memeriahkan acara festival tahunan _Cherry Blossom Festival._

Wajah-wajah riang penuh rona seperti semburat merah mentari pagi terpancar alami.

Musim dingin di akhir Februari hingga Maret kemarin kini telah berlalu dan menjelma menjadi musim semi yang penuh suka cita.

Gegap gempita.

Musim menuai keberkahan.

Mentari hangat terasa menyelimuti kulit yang seakan telah membeku beberapa bulan lamanya.

Dulu, ketika musim dingin merambat tak banyak hal yang bisa di lakukan.

Semua kegiatan seakan terhambat oleh dinginnya suhu yang mencapai minus derajat celcius.

Bahkan, untuk sekedar berangkat ke kampus saja rasanya malas.

Meski mantel tebal telah membalut.

Musim dingin terkadang menjemukan.

'' _Wie die Sonne im Frühjahr. Dämmerung Herzen verwandelt Befestigung._ '' _(Seperti mentari di musim semi. Senja menjelma penambat hati)._

Tak berlebihan jika semua orang menyambut musim semi kali ini dengan sebuah senyuman penuh doa dalam tawa.

Senyuman syukur atas karunia-Nya menghirup udara semilir yang berhembus hangat, basah, dan nikmat.

Karena tidak semua orang bisa menikmati musim semi seperti disini

Dengan mengenakan sweater tebal lelaki tampan 25 tahunan itu berjalan seorang diri mengunjungi pasar karnaval sore.

Beberapa anak kecil berdiri di depan penjual balon warna warni tampak girang memilih benda melayang itu.

Ia tersenyum melihat anak kecil laki-laki genit menggoda gadis kecil sebaya di sebelahnya.

"Hei Yunho! _Soju_?"

Pemuda Jung itu terlihat melengos ke arah seorang lelaki tua bertopi Jack di depan kios minuman beralkohol yang berdiri tak jauh dari sungai jernih bernama _Han_.

Si lelaki tua mengangkat gelas _soju_ dan mengarahkan padanya.

Tak perlu menjawab.

Dengan tersenyum tulus dan mengangkat tangan kanannya sepertinya lelaki tua itu tahu, jika Yunho menolak.

Yunho tidak suka _alkohol._

Lambungnya memiliki masalah dengan minuman memabukan itu.

Ia kembali berjalan mengelilingi pasar.

Sengatan lembut sang mentari terasa mendamaikan jiwa.

Kebanyakan pedagang di sekitar sungai adalah warga pendatang yang memang mendominasi di acara festival setiap tahunnya.

 ** _DEG_**

Mendadak darahnya mengalir deras seiring berdesir mengiris vena dan arteri.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang berdendang dentang.

Nafasnya seakan sesak demi melihat sosok seorang _namja_ berwajah _inocent_ berjalan di bawah terik mentari senja dengan langkah indahnya.

Wajahnya berpendar berseri penuh cahaya.

Pipinya merekah dan merona seperti buah apel yang mulai ranum.

Ia berjalan anggun menuju kios bunga _Hyacinth_ yang wanginya semerbak itu.

Perhatiannya tak lepas mengamati gerak-gerik _namja_ yang sangat cantik yang kini tengah berbincang dengan penjaga kios bunga.

Baru kali ini ia melihat lelaki secantik dia.

 _Apa dia seorang pendatang?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Pertanyaan dan rasa penasaran mengalir begitu saja di dalam benak Yunho.

Wajah itu menyimpan sejuta misteri.

* **Yunho pov***

 _Aku melihat banyak sekali praduga garis keturunan yang telah melahirkan lelaki itu ke dunia ini._

 _Ada guratan dan perpaduan campuran wajah Korea dan sepertinya Jepang. Dengan pakaian sederhanya se-sederhana seorang lelaki cantik yang pernah aku lihat seumur hidup._

 _Dia jauh lebih memukau cantiknya dari pesona dan aura seorang wanita penguasa Mesir pada masanya bernama Cleopatra._

 _Dia lebih anggun dari putri Diana yang berjalan di karpet merah di depan altar kerajaan Inggris saat di persunting oleh Pangeran Charles, Putra Ratu Elisabeth penguasa kerajaan Britania Raya itu._

 _Dan dia lebih karismatik dari first step-nya seorang pemenang Puteri Indonesia yang berjalan anggun saat mengenakan kebaya luxuris Anne Avantie._

 _Bahkan, aku melihat lelaki cantik itu menyihirku dengan semua apa yang ia keluarkan atau lebih pantas di sebut, aura._

 _Dia sempurna!_

 _Debar jantung ini pun terus berdentang keras tak terkendali._

 _Perasaan apa ini?_

"Kau suka padanya?" _tanya Yuchun membuyarkan lamunanku._

"Tidak!"

"Tapi, kenapa kau menatapnya begitu dalam"

"Ck, jangan asal bicara"

"Benarkah?" _Yuchun meledek-ku._

 _"_ Tapi- sepertinya dia juga suka padamu _" lanjutnya._

 ***Yunho End Pov***

Di bawah tenda kedai ice cream Turki.

Yuchun dan Yunho duduk di depan sebuah meja bundar.

Tak jauh dari mengamati _namja_ berhidung mancung dan beralis tipis itu.

"Aku baru melihatnya" kata Yunho seiring menjilat pucuk ice rasa _strawberry_.

"Dia memang cantik meski- dia laki-laki" sahut Yuchun.

Hati Yunho sepertinya perlu berdoa agar _namja cassanova_ itu bukan rivalnya untuk memikat lelaki cantik itu kali ini.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"Awas kau. Dia miliku!" ancam Yunho.

Yuchun tertawa meremehkan.

Ia menyuapkan sendokan terakhir _ice cream cake_ -nya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Junsu bulan depan"

"Yah bisa saja kan kau berubah pikiran"

Yuchun tertawa.

Sahabatnya ini benar sedang jatuh cinta hm?

Sebegitu cemburunya-kah ia?

 _Well,_ sepertinya ini akan menarik.

* * *

Hari kedua festival musim semi di gelar.

Yunho berharap bisa bertemu dengan lelaki cantik yang sore itu sempat ia ajak kenalan.

Meski tak banyak yang dibicarakan.

Ia hanya tidak ingin kecewa untuk kedua kalinya.

Dulu sekali, Yunho pernah merasakan patah hati yang sangat dalam.

Hingga ia berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi jatuh hati.

Tapi karena lelaki cantik itu, janjinya ia langgar sendiri.

 _Aniway_ , kemana _namja_ bertubuh ramping itu?

Kenapa dia belum kelihatan juga?

Ada pikiran cemas dan perasaan kecewa jika sore ini Yunho Jung benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu dengannya.

Ia akan menyesal karena waktu itu secara frontal jelas-jelas ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan.

Padahal Yuchun cukup tegas memintanya tak berbasa basi.

"Kau akan menyesal jika tidak mendatanginya lagi"

"Secepat itu?" tanya Yunho lugu.

"Lelaki cantik di dunia ini banyak tapi harus kuakui yang seperti dia langka. Siapa yang pertama melihat sinarnya, maka seolah dialah pemiliknya. Kau tidak takut dia direbut orang?"

"Jodoh tidak kemana"

"Tapi akan menjauh jika tidak berusaha"

Yunho melirik Yuchun.

Ia mengusap wajahnya.

 _Frustasi eoh?_

"Usaha awal mendekatkan takdir untuk menjadi nyata itu penting Yunho"

"Ck, dasar _cassanova_! Senang sekali kau berpujangga huh? Kenapa kau tidak mengambil jurusan sastra? Salah jurusan kau mengambil Kedokteran Park. Nilai semestermu masih harus _remedial_ "

" _Ficker_! Jangan bawa-bawa nilai dalam urusan cinta. Aku ahlinya kau tahu"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak butuh celotehanmu. Sang ahli cinta"

"Sombong sekali kau Jung"

" _Yes I am_ "

"Dasar maniak!"

"Setidaknya lebih baik, atau jauh lebih terpuji dari pada harus menjadi seorang penipu cinta sepertimu."

"Grrrrr!"

Dan Yunho tertawa menang.

Di tengah-tengah meriahnya acara ferstival sore.

Yunho memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Dan keputusannya itu benar, karena akhirnya ia melihatnya!

Melihat si lelaki cantik penyebab letupan kecil di dadanya.

Tapi, tunggu. Kemana dia?

Yunho panik saat dilihatnya lelaki cantik itu nampak membaur di tengah-tengah kerumunan gadis-gadis yang sibuk mencari pernak pernik _spring._

Dan lelaki Jung itu semakin limbung mencari sosok orang yang sudah membuatnya _'falling in love at first sight'_ atau orang Jerman bilang _"Liebe auf den ersten Blick"_ itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

Berulang kali Yunho berusaha menerobos kerumunan yang sesak.

Ia masih mengingat senyum _namja_ malaikat itu ketika kemarin ia pertama kali memberanikan diri untuk mengajak lelaki cantik itu berkenalan.

"Namaku Jaejoong Kim. Ayahku dari Korea, dan Ibuku asli Jepang. Kami tinggal di Saporo. Dan ke Korea hanya untuk menghabiskan musim semi bersama keluarga"

Begitu yang ia ucapkan saat perkenalan singkat mereka kemarin.

"A-Aku Jung Yunho"

"Nama yang bagus. Sepertinya mereka tidak salah memberimu nama. Kau memang tampan Yunho~san"

"..."

Dan Yunho hanya tertawa kecil sambil membuang muka.

Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Ah~

Ia suka sekali hari kemarin itu.

Hari dimana matahari seakan tidak mampu menahan gejolak panas hatinya.

* * *

Musim semi nyaris menginggalkan kenangan.

Waktu tidak mungkin mendengar meski menjerit di tengah gunung Alpen demi memintanya berhenti sejenak.

Karena waktu itu tuli.

Sama seperti siang dan malam yang pura-pura bisu dan buta.

Mereka mempermainkan perasaan manusia yang naif dan daif.

Harapan yang tidak terwujud seolah menjadikan dunia ini tidak adil.

Yunho Jung kesal!

Yunho Jung kecewa!

Kenapa di saat rasa itu yakin datang dan menyusup di dalam relung hatinya.

Satu hal yang ia kira akan datang membawa bahagia, justru malah membuatnya tercekat.

Dan nyaris merasakan langit jatuh meruntuhi tubuh hingga ia tengelam dalam duka.

Lelaki cantik itu mengatakan ada tamu penting yang harus ia jamu.

Saat pertemuan mereka di sebuah cafe untuk kesekian kalinya.

" _Yukpo_ ini sengaja Umma pesan untuk menjamu mereka"

Kata Jaejoong Kim yang membuat lutut Yunho Jung lemas.

Seakan langit yang cerah di ufuk barat yang menyemburatkan cahaya senja keemasan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap berkabut dan pengap demi telinga yang mendengar kata, _mereka_.

Artinya, ada keluarga yang sedang di tunggu kehadirannya oleh keluarga Jaejoong.

Bukan pertemuan silaturahmi keluarga biasa.

Melainkan silaturahmi penyambung dua keluarga.

Lamaran!

Ya, Kim Jaejoong akan dilamar oleh seorang dokter muda seperti dirinya.

Sesosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tegap tampak berjalan mendekati Yun - Jae sesaat setelah Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya pada lelaki berkacamata itu.

Hatinya melebur.

Jiwanya mencair.

Raganya mengempis.

Batinnya menangis.

Kenapa _timing_ nya tidak tepat?

Teringat ia akan perkataan Yuchun Park, sahabatnya.

 _"Lelaki cantik di dunia ini banyak tapi harus kuakui yang seperti dia langka. Siapa yang pertama melihat sinarnya, maka seolah dialah pemiliknya. Kau tidak takut dia direbut orang?"_

Yah.

Dan sekarang pemuda Jung itu _frustasi_ menghadapi penyesalannya sendiri.

Tuhan berkuasa.

 _Yukpo_ adalah pernyataan kasih sayang yang biasanya disajikan sebagai makanan hantaran sebelum pernikahan.

Dalam wujudnya terkandung cinta, hidup dan bagian diri yang istimewa dari si pemberi.

Jaejoong, kenapa kau baru menjelaskannya sekarang?

Kau membuatku kesal!

"Siwon Choi ini calon tunangan kakaku, Kibum hyung. Aku mencari penjual _Yukpo_ terbaik di Korea untuk menjamu keluargnya yang akan datang dari _Seatle_. Jadi- bukan aku yang akan bertunangan" jelas Jaejoong.

Cahaya mentari seolah tersenyum melambaikan sentuhan hangatnya mengelus kulit Yunho.

Dan semilir angin senja berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyejukkan hatinya.

Yunho mengucap sukur dalam hatinya.

Ia kembali tersenyum lebar.

Selebar perasaannya untuk Jaejoong yang ia yakin tidak akan pernah menyempit.

"Ich Liebe Jaejoongie!" kata Yunho saat mereka akan berpisah.

 _Namja_ cantik itu tersenyum dan wajahnya merona menambah 1000000% kadar kecantikannya.

Meski musim semi akan segera berlalu tanpa tercegah, _yukpo_ mengkristalkan bagian terbaliknya.

Beberapa bulan setelah itu janji suci antara Yunho dan Jaejoong tertorehkan.

Langit senja yang menjadi saksinya.

Dia seperti matahari.

Saat sinarnya menerpa.

Aku tidak menghindar, justru semakin mendekat.

Karena bukan panas menyengat yang kurasakan.

Melainkan, panas hangat yang mampu meruntuhkan dinding es dihatiku yang telah lama dibekukan seseorang.

 _Ich Liebe Kim Jaejoong._

 **END**

 **Hehe yah begitulah fanfic aneh ini tercipta.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Irisajung**


End file.
